Last Train
by daemonds
Summary: Kereta terakhir malam itu. [EXO FF,Hunhan/SeLu,Kaisoo,Baekyeol/Chanbaek- Sehun,Luhan,Kai,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun,Chanyeol]


**Last Train.**

**Kereta terakhir hari itu. Satu tempat, tiga kisah, enam tokoh. Dan masih tentang cinta.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**(Kai/Kyungsoo)**

Jongin menyandarkan dirinya pada sudut gerbong kereta. Sesekali ia melirik pada jam di pergelangan tangannya, memperhitungkan berapa lama lagi ia bisa sampai dirumah.

Kereta terakhir malam ini, orang berbondong-bondong masuk mendesak, gerbong kereta penuh pengap. Jongin menatap lelaki kecil yang terhimpit di depannya. Matanya tak dapat menahan untuk tidak menjelajahi wajah lelaki dengan bibir penuh itu. Cuma butuh tiga detik, Jongin menyadari ia tak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, sementara lelaki pemilik bibir penuh itu cuma diam memandang keluar lewat jendela yang berada tepat disebelah Jongin.

Sepersekon kemudian terdengar suara decitan keras, kereta berhenti mendadak. Seluruh mesin kereta berhenti berfungsi, termasuk lampu pada kereta.

Orang-orang mulai saling mendorong panik. Pemuda didepan Jongin makin terhimpit ke sudut. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas lelaki itu yang memburu pada lehernya. Pipinya memanas, ia merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang mengepak-ngepak dinding lambungnya, mendorong isi perutnya keluar. Ia bahkan tak berani menghembuskan nafas.

"…_Kereta mengalami kerusakan dan kami…..kereta akan berfungsi lagi…..empat-puluh lima menit…..maaf….ketidaknyamanan….kasih."_

Jongin sayup-sayup mendengar petugas kereta menginfomasikan mengapa kereta berhenti. _Persetan_, pikirnya. Ia tidak peduli kenapa kereta berhenti, atau berapa lama kereta akan berfungsi lagi—ia bahkan tak ingin peduli—yang ia tahu, ia punya waktu cukup untuk berlama-lama bersama lelaki yang ia bahkan tak tahu namanya itu, mengeksplorasi wajah dan ekspresi pemuda itu, lewat cahaya seadanya.

Cuma butuh waktu dua puluh menit, dan keretapun kembali berfungsi. Lampu kereta satu persatu menyala, dan pemuda di depannya itu dengan kikuk menjauh dari Jongin, melemparkan senyum sekilas.

Tak lama, kereta berhenti untuk transit, pemuda dengan mata bulat dan bersurai hitam pekat itu segera keluar mengejar waktu.

Bel berbunyi, keretapun kembali berjalan. Jongin melemparkan pandangan pada jendela di sampingnya. Dan pemuda itu perlahan hilang terbawa angin.

_-Kalau kau tanya Jongin seberapa cepat orang jatuh cinta, dia akan menjawab: secepat kedipan mata. Dan secepat itu juga, orang bisa patah hati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Chanyeol/Baekhyun) **

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sementara pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan kata maaf.

"Kau sangat berisik. Aku tidak mau mendengar satu katapun darimu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lagi.

"Tapi Baek, aku sudah minta maaf. Aku kan' tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu tadi."

Baekhyun tambah kesal mendengarnya.

Tak ada yang bicara, suasana dalam gerbong juga sunyi. Cuma suara mesin kereta dan beberapa orang yang berbincang pelan. Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kereta penuh sesak, seorang ibu yang berbicara di telepon, orang-orang yang saling mendorong, pemuda didepan baekhyun yang tertidur sambil berdiri, lelaki tua yang mabuk, laki-laki cantik yang duduk di sudut bangku dekat pintu –dan ia sedang digoda oleh laki-laki tua mabuk didepannya—,pemuda berkulit agak hitam yang tak berhenti memperhatikan laki-laki di sebelahnya—dan Baekhyun langsung mengasumsikan bahwa ia adalah seoarang _pervert_—.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol—pemuda di sebelahnya—dan ya, Baekhyun tahu kekasihnya itu akan sibuk dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

"_Terus saja bermain game Chanyeol, dan tinggalkan aku lagi."_ Baekhyun mencibir sinis, tapi Chanyeol nampaknya tidak mendengar Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Rasanya ia ingin membuang Chanyeol di Donghae saat ini juga.

Kereta mendecit, dan berhenti seketika. Lampu di dalam kereta secara otomatis mati satu persatu, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Baekhyun.

Laki-laki berambut _brunette_ itu setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak memanggil Chanyeol.

'_Tidak, tidak. Dimana harga diriku kalau aku memanggil Chanyeol? 'Kan aku sedang marah padanya!'_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Jantungnya tidak mau diajak berkompromi, ia malah berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Sampai lengan panjang itu membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Baekhyun langsung membenamkan wajahnya, dan balik memeluk erat si pemilik tangan.

"_Dasar bodoh, kalau takut bilang saja." _

Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"_Jangan berisik Chanyeol, aku masih marah padamu."_

Baekhyun menggeser duduknya,merapatkan diri ke Chanyeol.

"_Tapi kau bisa bilang kalau kau takut."_

"_Diam bodoh."_

Chanyeol cuma terkekeh mendengar kekasihnya.

"_Kau berkeringat Baek."_

"_Kau bisa diam tidak, 'sih?!"_

Hening. Cuma suara dari petugas kereta yang menggema memberitahukan kondisi kereta.

"_Baek kau masih marah?"_

Chanyeol mengusap pelan lengan Baekhyun.

"_hmm…ya.."_

Dalam pelukan Chanyeol,Baekhyun pun berlayar ke alam mimpi, sementara pemuda disebelahnya mulai sibuk—lagi—bermain _game_.

_-Selamanya Byun Baekhyun tidak akan bisa marah pada Park Chanyeol._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Sehun/Luhan)**

Sehun merutuki _professor_ gila-nya itu. Kalau saja ia tak berlebihan dengan menahan kelasnya untuk mengerjakan _paper_ yang harus dikumpulkan malam ini juga, maka sedari tadi ia sudah bersantai di kamarnya sambil membaca komik. Sial, batinnya .

Kereta terakhir malam ini, orang-orang berebut masuk agar mendapat tempat. Sehun yang tidak mau berdiri dua jam di kereta, lantas masuk dan buru-buru duduk di bangku terdekat yang di tangkap ia menangkap sosok itu muncul di depannya. Sehun refleks berdiri, mempersilahkan laki-laki cantik itu duduk di tempatnya, sementara Sehun berdiri tempat di sampingnya, membelakangi pintu gerbong.- Demi Tuhan Sehun benar-benar rela berdiri dua jam hanya untuk pemuda cantik yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya.-

Sehun sudah dua minggu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ia selalu naik kereta terakhir kedua,dan duduk di sudut bangku sebelah pintu sambil memeluk erat-erat ransel hijaunya, sembari memperhatikan sekitar atau kadang, ia tertidur.

Entah Sehun harus berterimakasih pada lelaki botak itu atau tidak, kalau saja ia tadi pulang lebih awal, ia tidak akan bertemu lelaki bermata teduh itu.

Sehun masih terfokus pada ponselnya ketika laki-laki setengah baya dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat mendekati pemuda di samping Sehun.

"_Hai cantik, kau turun dimana?"_

Laki-laki itu mulai menggoda pemuda di depannya, sementara lelaki yang digodanya cuma diam mencoba mengabaikan. Sehun yang baru menyadari situasi tersebut cuma diam memperhatikan dari samping.

"_Ah,jangan sombong seperti itu dong, ayo main denganku!"_

Lelaki paruh baya itu terkikik sendiri.

"_Siapa namamu, manis?"_

Laki-laki itu hendak mencolek pemuda di depannya dan Sehun yang merasa terganggu—kau tahu kenapa—dengan cepat menepis tangan itu .

"_Paman, berhenti mengganggu orang lain."_

Laki-laki itu sontak kaget , lalu meracau tidak jelas. Pemuda bersurai coklat disampingnya melemparkan senyum terimakasih yang sukses membuat jantung Sehun serasa mau melompat.

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam gerbong padam, dan tahu-tahu saja, sebuah bogem mendarat di pipi Sehun—dan kalian pasti tahu siapa pemilik bogem itu—lantas,Sehun balik mendorong laki-laki tua itu.

"_Dasar sialan! Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri!"_

Lelaki tua itu tertawa sendiri, lalu mulai memukuli Sehun dengan brutal, orang-orang mulai ramai mengerubungi mereka, berusaha memisahkan. Tapi lelaki tua itu makin menjadi-jadi dan Sehun pun tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak memukul lelaki itu.

_**Bug!**_

Satu pukulan ia lemparkan, dan lelaki tua itu tersungkur, lalu mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Lampu kembali menyala, pemuda cantik itu menghampiri Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"_maaf…karena aku…"_

"_tidak, tidak apa-apa."_

Pemuda itu menatap Sehun prihatin, lalu berterima kasih dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Menunduk, sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun yang kesakitan.

"_hei.."_

Sehun menengok.

"_Terima kasih….uhm….aku Luhan."_

Pemuda cantik itu menatap Sehun lekat- lekat. Sehun terperangah, dan sekali lagi, jantungnya serasa mau melompat keluar.

"_uh, yeah, ..aku Sehun.."_

_-Sehun tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun meskipun pipinya membiru. Dan mungkin, kalau ia bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki yang mabuk tadi, ia harus berterima kasih. Karena akhirnya, ia tahu nama laki-laki bermata teduh itu._

_Luhan._

**.**

**.**

** .**

* * *

**A/N: Hi so this is my 3th fic ((yes, i'm repost this one)) and i want to say thankyou for your reviews at my prev fic (( i dont remember your name but still)) and pleasepleaseplease leave reviews or its driving me nuts seeing my traffic stats ( i got a lot viewers but only a few reviews) and because i'm still learning to write your criticism will help me a lot to be better. anyway, i wont make sequel for this fic, jadi mau gimana kelanjutannya kalian bayangin aja sendiri pake imajinasi. hehe.**

**THANKYOU FOR READING :D**


End file.
